


he's still left with his hands

by irlbyron



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Post-Grindelwald, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlbyron/pseuds/irlbyron
Summary: trigger warning for suicide attempts; ending is ambiguous, if you want a sequel/second chapter then let me know. text in italics is a quote by richard siken





	he's still left with his hands

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for suicide attempts; ending is ambiguous, if you want a sequel/second chapter then let me know. text in italics is a quote by richard siken

_Someone has to leave first._

He prayed it would be him. Every time he purposely put himself in the path of a curse, every time he ‘accidentally’ took a dangerous route home. Every time he went to sleep with too much alcohol in his system.

_This is a very old story._

He had all the markings from past tries, passive and active. White curse scars that expanded across his chest like galaxies. The one angry pink scar that fell from gaunt wrist to almost his elbow. Every time he looked down at that particular scar he was shocked that it hadn’t worked. But this time, it would work. One method at once, not effective. Multiple? Yes. That would work.

_There is no other version of this story._

He closed his eyes. His forearms were wet and warm. His vision was blurred and his breath could catch fire if one held a match to it. The capsules would settle in his stomach soon. This time he’d win.

_Someone has to leave first._

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for suicide attempts; ending is ambiguous, if you want a sequel/second chapter then let me know


End file.
